It is desirable to aid companies to deploy their contact center operations as efficiently and successfully as possible. However, one of the items that may take time to implement for a new contact center is an effective call and/or interaction routing strategy. Before any programming of the routing strategy can be done, the contact center must generally identify what the best practices are for this particular type of contact center, what types of services are to be provided, what are the needs of the contact center, and the business logic that will work best for the contact center. The identification of the business logic itself, aside from its programming, may be a daunting task to entities that are not familiar with call centers and their setup. Much research may be needed before identifying the business logic that will be used, adding further delays to a successful deployment of a contact center, and resulting in suboptimal solutions.
Contact centers with existing routing strategies may also want to reevaluate such strategies to ensure that such strategies remain effective. Such contact centers may want to modify their routing strategies or take other remediation actions in the event that customer dissatisfaction or other routing deficiencies are detected.
Accordingly, what is desired is a system and method for recommending call and/or interaction routing strategies to new and existing contact centers that are deemed to be desirable for such contact centers. It is also desirable to have a system and method for deploying contact centers efficiently without requiring skilled technicians, nor hardcoded routing strategies that are difficult to generate, deploy, and modify.